nolffandomcom-20200215-history
If Our Demands Are Not Met
"If Our Demands Are Not Met" is the 12th level in Monolith's Game of the Year The Operative: No One Lives Forever. As a training level it prepares you for the upcoming mission A Man of Influence. Briefing Success at last, albeit overdue and overwhelming. Head to the war room for an update on the situation. Perhaps there is a shred of hope after all. Plot Summary Although being "late again", Cate Archer joins Mr. Jones, Mr. Smith and Tom Goodman for a full debriefing on the latest developments. UNITY is now aware of the Monte Carlo incident and has been contacted directly by H.A.R.M. who are now making their demands. The recorded message (hosted by hand-puppet) explains that the cause of the explosion was not a device was rather a man: the Commissioner, who was infected with the biological weapon developed by Dr. Schenker. The Commissioner is only one of many who have been infected and the puppet warns that whenever UNITY steps out of line or fails to meet its demands, it will be "disciplined" in form of another explosion, endangering the lives of a million people in three dozen major metropolitan areas. H.A.R.M.'s rather outlandish and ridiculous demands include 50 million pounds sterling, the continent of Australia and an internationally recognized holiday known as "Praise be to H.A.R.M. Day". If H.A.R.M.'s demands are met within the next week, they will provide UNITY with the list of intended victims and the antidote. Failure to do so will result in the deaths of one million people. Archer is not convinced by these demands, claiming that as they are impossible to fulfill, H.A.R.M. appears to want them to fail. There are also a lot of uncertainties with regards to whether others are actually infected or if an antidote even exists. However, UNITY can't afford to take this issue lightly, so everything must be done to stop H.A.R.M. in its tracks. And there may be new lead: it appears that the cargo freighter was on its way to a chemical plant in southern England owned by Dumas Industrial Enterprises. As this is a lead worth investigating, Archer and Goodman's next mission involves an "interview" with Baron Dumas, the director of this enterprise, as well as obtaining as much information as possible from his offices and facilities. After the briefing, Archer reports to Santa's workshop to obtain some training on new equipment that Santa has prepared. References Africa • Asia • Australia • Baron Dumas • Bruno Lawrie • Captain's Log • Cate Archer • Club Metropole • Dmitrij Volkov • Dog • Dumas Industrial Enterprises • Dumas Tribune • England • H.A.R.M. • Hunting • London • Maurice Albert • Monaco • Monte Carlo • Mr. Jones • Mr. Smith • New York • Otto Schenker • P-421 Canine Persuader • Perfume • Pound Sterling • Praise be to H.A.R.M. Day • Santa • Shipping Manifest • SJR Mapmakers Inc • Stun Gas • Tokyo • Tom Goodman Trivia * H.A.R.M.'s evil plan has now been made known and it now officially takes on the role of being UNITY's main adversary. In the sequel, the plan to kill millions of people using Dr Schenker's bio-weapon is revealed to have the name "Project Lambda". * This is the first time when Archer, Jones, Smith and Goodman are all present in the briefing room. * On fast PCs, Smithy may interrupt the puppet's dialogue before it finishes its sentence. Category: Missions Category:The Operative: No One Lives Forever Missions